When the Captain is Bored
by GermanBros24
Summary: One-Shot of pirate!England x Prussia! SMUT. This is a chapter out of a larger smut collection titled Hetalia Smut, so if you like this, check it out! WARNING, BOYXBOY. SEME ARTHUR


First of many pairs! Some hot sexy pirate Iggy! Well like I said this is open to requests, no OC and no yuri but feel free to request anything else! Shameless as you wish ~ Pirate!ArthurxPrussia It was a calm day at sea so the Captain, Arthur Kirkland was not so busy. Being bored was usually not a problem for the famous pirate though, because he usually had a pretty fun toy with him on his journeys. His toy, was the smart mouthed Prussian soldier, Gilbert. Who did also double as his lover. The pirate finished off the last of his rum in the bottle and set it down before slowly strolling to his cabin, with the refined grace of a king, and the true power of a pirate captain. Gilbert was currently asleep on the floor, having rolled off the bed after some rough waves. Arthur looked down at the smaller and pale man and prodded him with his heavy boot. When Gil did not wake right away, Arthur kicked him in the side. The pale man shot up with a yelp and rubbed his side. He was longtime friends with the extremely sexy pirate and being a friend with Arthur certainly had its benefits. The pirate was silent as he took one step and closed the space between them. A dark lusty fire had sprung up in his green eyes. His heavy captain's coat shaped his shoulders and defined a strong chest. He undressed the man before him with his eyes before sternly commanding "Strip." The proud and pompous Prussian had long since learned his lessons about being prideful with his captain, so he complied with the orders and let his shirt fall to the floor. His pale chest was adorned with battle scars that would fade in time, and under his skin powerful muscled rippled with his movements. His demon red eyes bore into Arthur's, never wavering as his pants slowly fell down, followed by underwear. Satisfied, Arthur calloused hand gripped Gil's chin and pulled him in for a powerful and hungry kiss. His lips tasted of rum, and he smelled like the sea, and even fainter, of French perfume. Gil ran his hands slowly down the pirate's chest, and easing the coat off his shoulders, Arthur let it fall to the floor. He maneuvered them to his bed and pushed Gil down before getting on top of him. His lips kissed slowly down Gil's jaw before starting to kiss and suck at his neck, and sometimes nipping. Gil put his knee into Arthur's groin and slowly rubbed while working off his thin shirt. When it joined the other clothing on the floor, Gil ran his hands down Arthur's strong back and pushed him closer. Arthur's lips were continuing their downward journey, biting and leaving marks on his collarbone, before his mouth closed around his nipple and started to lick and torment it with his hot mouth, with a rough hand did similar treatment to the other. Gil was moaning slowly and starting to rub his knee harder into Arthur's groin. His cock was hard, thanks to Arthur's sinful lips. Arthur grew hard hearing his toy, and lovers moans and grew annoyed with his tight pants, which Gil quickly worked off. He smirked lightly at Gil before kissing farther down his pale body, and biting harshly at the point where his hip dipped into a V. Then, without breaking eye contact, he drew his tongued down the length of Gilbert's cock. The albino moaned loudly and threw his head back, his back arching slightly with the motion. Arthur held three fingers to Gil's mouth, and the man let the three digits in, licking and sucking until they were well coated with his saliva. Arthur at the same smile continued to torture Gilbert and make him whine and moan in want. He moved his fingers away from Gil's mouth and slowly moved to press a single finger in, and as he did, he also took more of the albino's member into his mouth, to equal the pain and pleasure. Gil whined at the intrusion, and his hand fisted in Arthur's blonde hair. The pirate moved his finger around, while licking and sucking at just the tip of Gil's member. Then the pushed in a second finger and Gilbert hissed in discomfort. He then slowly plunged all of Gil into his mouth, the tip brushing the back of his throat. He jerked hip hips forward and Arthur gagged slightly, pushing Gil's hips back down and starting to bob his head, and then scissoring his fingers. All the while Gil was growing more and more impatient and softly groaned "Fuck me Arthur..." Arthur pulled away from Gilbert and smirked "Whut do ye want?" Gil shuddered. That pirate accent was sexy as hell. The pirate before him was also, sexy as hell. It was nearly too much, Arthur's fingers in him, scissoring, and that dark lustful gaze staring down at him, with a regal, commanding tone. "F-Fuck…me…Captain…" he begged softly. "Nay." he answered shortly and gave a devilish grin as he worked the third finger into Gil's hole. He wanted his pale lover, very much. His own cock was twitching and throbbing in need, and pre-cum was slipping out slowly. But this foreplay made the fuck so much better. Gil whimpered in pain mixed with a deep want. He knew Arthur was toying with him, it was the pirates second favorite activity. The first being, actually fucking him. His mouth returned to Gilbert's cock and continued to torment and please him as his three fingers worked him, and finally pressed on his special spot, his prostrate. Gil cried in pleasure and Arthur started to move his mouth faster, planning to make Gil cum now and later. It did not take long either for Gil's grip to tighten on his hair, and his breathes to become more ragged. Those were his tells. He came with a loud groan of Arthur's name, his hot seed spilling into his lover's mouth. Arthur gave a sexy and sly smirk as he pulled back and licked his lips and swallowed. It ran a shiver up Gil's spine. "Now, Ah will feck ye." he said with a deep rumble. He pulled Gil closer and captured his lover's lips in a heated kiss while slowing entering him. Arthur groaned deeply and Gil bit Arthur's shoulder to keep from yelling. "Yer so fecking tight Gil…" he groaned, waiting until Gil was comfortable before starting to thrust. He kissed Gil hard, and enough to bruise their lips. Gil waged and ill-fated battle for dominance and lost to Arthur. The pirate stole his mouth, and ravished it with his tongue. Gil tasted himself on Arthur, mixed with the ever constant rum. He loved it. Arthur's hands held Gil's hips as his tempo increased to a faster and rougher pace, where he slammed deep into the albino, causing both of them to cry out in pleasure. The sounds of their ecstasy mixed with the slapping of skin and harsh panting. Gil broke their kiss to pant for air, and Arthur set to sucking hard on Gil's sweet spot and lazily moved a hard to stroke Gil's now neglected member. Arthur shifted his hips slightly and hit the spot he had been looking for again. Gil cried out loudly "Right there!" Arthur continued to pump Gil and drove himself harder into Gil's tight hole, ramming into his prostrate repeatedly until Gil nearly screamed Arthur's name in pleasure and came on his chest and hand. Gil's convulsions and sudden tightening sent him over the edge and he came, filling Gil with his seed. Slowly he stopped moving and pulled himself out, and slid onto his side then back, panting. Both Gil and he were out of breath and their hair was a wild mess. Arthur grinned lazily and pulled Gilbert closer to his side. Gil laid his head on Arthur's chest, and listened to his fast pounding heart. "Bored again weren't you?" Gil asked, his eyes closing Arthur just smirked in response and let his own eyes close. Well please follow, favorite, and review ! And request! 


End file.
